Frontier Children
by Aris-5221
Summary: The Frontier chlidren have been brought to the digiworld to stop an old foe. Takuya and the otherswho haven't seen eo in years watch helplessly as their children undergo what they kept secret from thier kids.
1. Chapter 1

This has been running through my mind for the past few days so I decided to post it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier. But I do own their kids in this fic.

Summary: Shortly after their adventures in the digital world they all lose contact except for Kouichi and Kouji. Now they have all been reunited due to the fact that their kids have been brought to the digital world. Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon have brought the digi destined to their stronghold for both their protection and so that their parents can see how their children are doing.

Aris Kimura

Age – 17 (is nine days older than Chase)

Parents: Kouichi Kimura and Sakura Ichigawa (maiden last name)

Appearance: Has navy blue hair, which goes just below her shoulders, and blue eyes. Looks a lot like Kouichi, Kouji, and her cousin Chase. She wears embroidered blue jeans, a dark green shirt with a medium blue jacket.

Chase Minamoto

Age- 17

Parents: Kouji Minamoto and Nadeshiko Ichigawa (Sakura's twin sister)

Appearance: Has navy blue hair, which goes just above his shoulders, and has blue eyes.

Looks a lot like Kouichi, Kouji, and his cousin Aris. He wears black jeans, a medium blue shirt, and a dark green jacket.

Alexander Kanbara

Age – 11

Parents: Takuya Kanbara and Keiko Yamara

Appearance: Has brown hair that is untidy (basically the same hair style as Takuya). Has green eyes mixed with brown. Wears kaki shorts and a bright orange shirt.

Miyaka Natomi

Age – 11

Parents: Izumi Orimoto and Takeru Natomi

Appearance: Has dark brown hair that goes to her lower back. Has hazel eyes, which get darker or lighter depending on her mood. Wears a jean skirt and a pink tie-dye shirt.

Kai Shibayama

Age- 10

Parents: Junpei Shibayama and Satomi Higashi

Appearance: Has brown hair and brown eyes. Wears brown pants, a white shirt, and an orange jacket.

Jason Himi

Age – 7

Parents: Tomoki Himi and Kimberly Grander

Appearance: Has brown hair but is hidden under a hat, and light blue eyes. Wears a brown shirt and grey shirt.

**Chapter 1 Enter the Digital World**

Aris and Chase were heading home from kendo class when their cell phones started beeping saying that they had a new message. On the screen it stated "Your destiny awaits, do you wish to continue. Yes or no?" The two of them looked at each other, "I'm game if you are cous," Chase said. "I'm in," Aris said and they both pressed yes on their phones and received their next bit of information 'Go to the Shibuya train station and go to the basement by 5:30'. They both looked at their watches and noticed that they only had half an hour to get across town. They looked at each other and started to head to the station as fast as they could.

Alexander, Kai, and Miyaka all go to the same school although they have never met each other. They all received the message together and they decided that they would check it out. They pressed yes and started to walk to the train station that wasn't too far from the school.

Jason was taking the train home when he got the message. He lived in Shibuya, but he went to the school in the next town over, so he commuted back and forth between the two towns each school day. He decided that it was worth a shot and it was better than being bored at home.

They all reached the train station and took different elevators down to the basement. As they were going down they realized that they were going below the lowest basement level. When the door finally opened there were a bunch of trains and other kids. Aris and Chase walked into one of the 'trains' and took a seat. Alex, Kai, Miyaka, and Jason all got onto the same 'train'. The 'train' gave a lurch forward and they were off to the digital world in two different 'trains'.

Ophanimon decided that the original group that she had guided might be in danger so she appeared to each of them and described what was happening to the digi world and what could happen to their children in the process of all of this. They all agreed to Ophanimon's offer and she transported to her stronghold where they met up with Cherubimon, and Seraphimon. When they say each other it was the funniest thing ever considering that the only people who remembered who they all were was Kouji and Kouichi. "Umm…Who are you?"

A/N: It's not unusual for children in Japan to go to school in a different town and take a train back and forth between the two. Adults don't really notice when young children are on the trains by themselves. When I was in Japan I stayed with a family two towns over, and my friend stayed with a family that was near the end of the island and it took him over an hour to get to the school by train.

A/N2: Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything besides the plot and all of my OC's.

**With the Adults**

"Takuya, you did not just ask that question," Kouji said. "Everyone, you are all the former digi destined, and you all used to be good friends," Seraphimon said to the group, "don't tell us that you don't remember each other," he finished. "O.k. we won't tell you," Takuya, Tomoki, and Junpei said together. Kouji, Kouichi, and Izumi all just looked at each other with a look on their faces that said that the others were idiots. "Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki, you three are the biggest jerks I've ever known," Kouichi said. "Kouichi? No way, I didn't even recognize you. And Kouji, wow it's been a long time guys," Junpei said. "Yeah it's us. Ophanimon, why did you bring us here? You said it was dangerous in our world and here in the digital world, so why are we here and not fighting this enemy?" Kouji asked her. "Yes, I owe all of you an explanation. Not to be mean or anything it is just that you are too old to use the spirits anymore. The strain on your bodies would have been too great and could have killed you. We however found 6 other children that could perform this duty…,"Ophanimon told them. "Wait you don't mean our kids are the new chosen?" Tomoki asked hardly believing it. "Yes, they are and yes we know that you have never told them about our world," she told them all. "Is there any way we can meet up with our kids or see them?" Izumi asked. "You cannot see them yet, but you will in time," she waved her hand and a part of the wall showed what their children were doing, "However you can watch what happens to your children through here," She told them as the first of the two trains came through.

**In the Digi World**

The train came to a stop and two people were booted out of the 'train'. "What the hell? Why did this train kick us out?" Chase wondered loudly. "Hey, I'm not a train, I'm a Trailmon, Worm if you want to be specific," Worm said insulted. "Umm…we're sorry for insulting you," Aris said. "It's no big deal," the trailmon Worm said as it started to pull away from the station. "O….k…. now what are we supposed to do. We have no food or water, we have no idea where we are, and it's doing to get dark soon," Aris said after the trailmon left. "We'll be fine, we know how to camp so we can take care of ourselves…Hey what's that," as Chase was said as two strange creatures came out of nowhere and each of them attached themselves to either Aris or Chase's legs. "Umm…what are you, and why are you hanging on to my leg like your life depended on it?" both of them asked at the same time. The two creatures separated themselves from their legs and looked at the two of them, "yes, well my name is Bokomon and this is Neemon. Now if I may ask are you the new Legendary Warriors?" Bokomon asked in an I'm to smart for my own good type of voice. "I'm sorry but we have no idea what you're talking about," Chase said in a slow calm voice trying to figure out if this creature was going to attack them.

**With the Adults**

"Bokomon did not just ask Aris and Chase that question. I remember him being smarter than that," Kouji said. "Yes, well when he gets excited you can't shut him up," Seraphimon said. "Kouji, Kouichi, are those two twins or cousins?" Izumi asked the twins. "Good question, Izumi, they're cousins. They are both 17, we ended up marring twins that's why they look so much a like. Aris is my daughter, and Chase and Kouji's son," Kouichi said with a amused look on his face.

**In the Digi World**

"Oh, so you haven't been told yet. All well you'll find out in time," Bokomon told them cryptically. "But where are the other children?" Neemon asked out of no where. "They must have gotten on the other trailmon, which is a lot slower than Worm is, so they probably won't arrive until tomorrow morning. I'll show you to a place where you can sleep," Bokomon said and lead then to a cottage in the forest area. They went into the cottage and set up a bed, and fell asleep quickly.

A/N: Sorry if the end of this chapter seemed a bit sudden, but I couldn't think of a way to end it so I just did the first thing that came to mind.

A/N2: The next chapter the others come and a couple spirits are revealed (although it won't be the same way as it was in the show).


End file.
